


一個關於Bruce．Banner被坑了的小故事

by kiiiiimTLSB3



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiiiimTLSB3/pseuds/kiiiiimTLSB3
Summary: 一個關於Bruce長期被Thor坑的小故事，當然絕對少不了Loki !





	一個關於Bruce．Banner被坑了的小故事

**Author's Note:**

> 幾年前突然想到的一個梗，ooc，小學生文筆，還請多多指教!

「好了，今天課程就到這裡，各位下課吧！」

排滿堂課的上午終於結束，Thor簡單地沖個澡後，和Bruce並著肩走向學生餐廳。

一路走來四周遞來的愛慕視線明顯減少了許多，這讓Thor鬆了口氣，但對於身旁一頭亂髮的Bruce，Thor還是感到了些許的愧疚。

Thor．Odinson，抱著對運動的熱愛以及對教學得到的成就感進入了Midgard高中成為了體育老師，這位有著閃耀金髮和蔚藍雙眸的肌肉帥哥，進來到這所學校只用不過半年，便迷倒幾乎全校超過半數的女孩，當然也有少部分的男孩。然而對於那些愛慕者掃興的是，這位人見人愛的大帥哥，偏偏和全校最古怪、學生避而遠之的科學老師Bruce．Banner，成為了最要好的朋友。其實Thor和Bruce高中時就認識了，兩人一直都有在聯絡，不過後來他發現當他和Bruce走在一起時，能減少不必要的「麻煩」，久而久之他便更加喜歡纏著Bruce了。

兩人是挑在用餐時間快結束時才來到餐廳，選定位置坐下後，Thor才覺得整天沉迷於科學的Bruce終於清醒了些。

「Bruce，你如果不是每天都如此火入魔地研究科學，我想你應該會更受學生歡迎。」Thor大口嚼著漢堡說道。

「得了吧，我這樣多清幽，哪用像你整天就只會被包圍！」

「是嗎？哈哈哈！」Thor笑了幾聲，繼續享用他的漢堡。

只要是明眼人都看得出這位金髮帥哥今天心情特別愉悅，聰明如Bruce他當然也察覺到了這點，他準備詢問Thor，雖然他有預感這傢伙的快樂來源八九不離十絕對和那個人有關……

「Thor，我想你不是中了樂透就是那傢伙對你做了什麼，但我更傾向於後者，因為你根本不缺錢！」Bruce戳著盤裡的藍莓，忍俊不住爆發出笑聲，「從實招來，他是主動給了你一個晚安吻，還是終於沒有在你打擾他看書時把你推開？」

Bruce打賭，此刻的Thor絕對就像隻被主人寵幸的黃金犬，他彷彿可以看見狗尾巴在他身後興奮地搖晃著。他突然想起Thor的「主人」，當他拜訪他們家的時候，總會看見那一抹纖瘦身影埋沒在書海中，而只有在閱讀到精采部分時，那雙墨綠色的雙眼才會閃爍著光。有一次，他剛從廚房走出來，便看到向主人討吻的黃金犬被一把用書本打在了臉上，他似乎還能看見原本聳立著的耳朵，能垂多低是多低。

Thor的表情像是寫著「你終於開口問了」，接著，他神氣地抬起手亮出了那枚精緻的碧綠色戒指。「Loki同意我的求婚了！」然後，某人滿口的果汁噴灑在了桌上，而金髮男人只是笑著拍拍他的肩。

「喔，兄弟……」Bruce欣慰地拍拍Thor的肩，「真有你的！」雖然他心裡早就有底，這兩個自己認識了多年，而又糾纏了彼此一半人生的麻煩鬼，最終注定是要走到一起，但他還是忍不住替好友感到高興。

「恭喜你啦！」

「謝了Bruce，到時候還要請你當我們的伴郎！」

「那當然，不過別指望我替你收拾那些迷妹的殘局！」說完，留Thor一人原地哀嚎，Bruce哼著愉快的小調走向回實驗室的路。

 

最後一堂下課鐘聲終於響起，Thor迅速收拾過背包就往校門口走，想趕在學生放學的人潮之前，然而他根本忘了下課對學生們有何種意義，無數學生到了學校，一整天下來就只為了等這一個鐘聲！

他無可避免地再度被一群學生包圍，每天的話題不外乎又是「Thor你有女朋友了嗎？」、「Thor這個禮物送你！」、「Thor既然你沒有對象就和我在一起嘛！」……他尷尬地一一回覆那些情竇初開的少男少女們，餘光瞥到「一股清流」正默默地往校門移動，他大聲地喊了對方。

「嘿，Bruce，等等我！」接著他趁著所有人不注意，快速地跑到了Bruce身邊。

「又一次，Thor，你不能每次都靠我。」Bruce喃喃道。

「對，我正好有件事要告訴你……」

而此時的校門口，各個將要離開的學生都朝路旁停著的跑車和主人翁拋去驚訝又興奮的眼神。

Thor和Bruce不可能沒有注意到，但是當Thor看見跑車主人後，絕對可以躋身那些粉絲的第一位。

「看看誰的未婚夫來了，Thor，這裡都是你的粉絲……好吧，也許也有他的，你可得小心點。」

「知道，我先走了，再見！」

Bruce才剛抬起手，身旁的人早就不見蹤影。一點也沒有想要再見的意思，只要有主人什麼都好的黃金犬，Bruce默默吐槽道。

 

距離親愛的未婚夫只差幾步的距離，當Thor正要開口喊人時，突然有人擋住了視線。

「嗨，Thor。」

「Jane。」Thor點過頭示意，「不好意思，我有急事，如果妳有什麼事……」

「這周末學校的舞會我被要求上台但是我找不到舞伴，我想問你你有沒有這個意願？」

最當初進到Midgard時，第一眼見到Jane的Thor心想，這就是他心目中的女人，姣好容貌、做人又得體大方，重點還氣質非凡，如果沒有遇到Loki，他一定會……不！他如果沒有遇到Loki，那他這輩子也不想談戀愛了！Thor甩開腦袋裡可怕的想法，看了眼Jane，又不停地看向身後的男人，有些猶豫，這讓Jane不得不注意到他的視線。

Jane轉過身，見到來人是Loki，無意識地瞪大雙眼，手掌激動地握緊又張開。「Lo、Loki．Laufeyson！」

「是我。」Loki主動向Jane伸出了手。其實他刻意加重了握手的力道，但眼前的女人似乎只沉浸於見到他的興奮。

「你們認識，Thor我怎麼沒聽你提起過！」Jane驚呼，回過身看向Thor的她沒有看見某人見怪不怪地翻了個白眼。 

「對，我們……」

等候多時的Loki已經有些不耐，加上眼前的女人正覬覦著自己的男人，更是令他不悅。於是看向支支吾吾的Thor，某人靈光一閃，露出了那惡作劇般的微笑。

「我親愛的『未婚夫』， 我想這周末我們貌似有了安排，對嗎？」

Bruce覺得自己不只聽見Jane的心碎聲，他望向周圍盯著這裡且待在原地傻愣的少男少女們，絕對是滿地的心碎聲。看著Loki詭異的笑容，他知道現在的場面絕對惹毛了他，這令Bruce由衷地替Thor暗自祈禱接下來一切安好。

「未婚夫……？」Jane下意識地望向了Thor的手。接著，Loki充滿挑釁意味地牽起Thor戴著戒指的手，故作甜蜜地靠在對方身旁。

「是的，很顯然他不能答應你的邀請了——」Loki說，Bruce突然有股不祥預感。「不如，我們Bruce老師來當妳的舞伴吧？」

Shit！Bruce就知道某人意味深長的一眼絕對沒好事！然而更令他受傷的，是Jane望了他一眼，然後匆匆地說自己有事就離開了現場。

「LOKI——」他恨恨地說道，只是換來對方無辜地眨了眨眼。

Loki已經上了跑車副座，而Thor抱歉地對Bruce笑了笑便擠進了駕駛座。然後在眾目睽睽之下，駛著千萬超跑風光地離開了Asgard——

 

「Loki，你剛剛是在吃醋對吧！」

「閉嘴，開你的車！讓我等這麼久就算了，還要我幫你拒絕覬覦我男人的女人？」Loki憤憤說道，不去看身旁一路滿臉喜悅的黃金犬。

「不管，你就是在吃醋！」Thor空出的右手搭上了Loki的，「反正我是你的男人，也只會是你的男人！」

「我真的好愛你，Loki。」

「是，我也愛你……」Loki翻過了手掌，五指穿過了Thor的指縫緊緊扣住。「笨蛋。」

 

幾個星期後，新聞版的頭條全是：Asgard集團正式由Odinson家族的唯一繼承人Thor．Odinson接手。以及知名企業家Thor．Odinson與知名服裝設計師Loki．Laufeyson攜手步入婚姻殿堂。

婚禮正式開始前，Thor見到了伴郎Bruce，然而對方臉上掛著一副青色黑眼圈。只是令Thor沒想到的是，一見面Bruce就直直送了他一拳。

「你這個混蛋，要走也不告訴我！你知道你不告而別之後，開始換另一群人整天纏著我問你和Loki的私生活是怎麼樣！」

一陣安靜過後，Bruce發現害他近期受到精神干擾的罪魁禍首，此時正滿臉寫著幸福地癡癡望向另一位新郎，根本沒有聽見自己滿腹的委屈。

「去你的Thor．Odinson！」

End


End file.
